The Waltz
by devil08
Summary: Harry and Hermione can somehow read each other’s thoughts and it surfaces at the perfect time though it may not seem like it at the time. Craziness ensues. Ends with a surprise dance contest hosted by non other than the Golden Boy himself. Rated T to be s


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Summary: Harry and Hermione can somehow read each other's thoughts and it surfaces at the perfect time though it may not seem like it at the time. Craziness ensues. Ends with a surprise dance contest hosted by non other than the Golden Boy himself.

"HARRY!" she yelled as she entered the Gryffindor common room, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Harry groaned as he slowly walked out of the boys' dormitory and down to the common room. He had been hiding from Hermione all day. That morning she found out he was the one who 'accidentally' destroyed all her notes from every subject. He was sure that if Hermione got a hold of him he would be dead.

"Hi Hermione," he said shyly as a fake smile spread across his face, "Nice day today isn't it?" The truth was it was raining outside, but Harry needed something, anything to tempt Hermione into feeling even the slightest bit sorry for him.

"Don't you try to change the subject. I know what you did. How could you? What could have possibly provoked you to do something so stupid, so…., so…." Hermione paused to find a word that would describe the unfathomable foolishness of Harry's actions.

"I can't even describe how stupid you are!" she suddenly screamed.

"That's a first." Ron quietly whispered to Neville who chuckled in response, but Hermione heard and shot them one of her famous death glares which was quickly directed once again at Harry.

"It was an honest mistake. I swear. I didn't mean -" Hermione cut him off halfway through his explanation yelling.

"A mistake? How can you possibly call blowing up all of my notes and no one else's a MISTAKE?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He just stood there at a loss for words with his mouth hanging open. Hermione was right. How could he blow up all her homework and act as if it was a mistake, even if it was?

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGG!" Hermione suddenly screamed out in rage, scaring everyone else in the room. She turned and quickly ran out of the room and up to the library where she spent most of her time reading and re-reading every book in Hogwarts, and then some. This trip to the library, however, was not one of pleasure, but one of many extensive work periods where she would recopy every single note she ever made.

Harry stood there still staring at the portrait door that Hermione had stormed out of five minutes earlier.

"Hey!" Ron called bringing Harry out of his trance. He seemed to have a lot of those these days. Always staring off into space during class and meals. Everyone thought he'd gone mental.

"You okay there mate?"

"Yeah," Harry replied half-heartedly, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Ron asked. He was seriously worried about his friend's mental state. "You keep drifting off into your own world lately. What are you thinking about?"

Harry blushed as he once again pictured Hermione. He didn't feel like telling Ron that every time he went into one of his 'trances' all he was thinking about was him and Hermione kissing while holding her in his arms. Ron would probably think he was just some pathetic, love struck git who spent his whole day wasting away while daydreaming about a girl he couldn't have. Harry sighed. He knew he didn't stand a chance, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. She meant everything to him and now he'd gone and blown up her bloody homework.

"Helloooo. Earth to Harry!" Ron yelled as he pounded his fist on Harry's head, "Is anybody home?"

"What the bloody hell do you want?" he hissed as he angrily shoved Ron away from him.

"Whaaooo, settle down there mate." Ron was surprised at Harry's sudden outburst of anger, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Harry said sadly as he walked up the stairs to go lie down. The last thing he needed was Ron badgering him about why he was suddenly so angry.

He was still awake by the time everyone had gone to bed. He just lay there in his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to come up with a plan to make-up with Hermione. After another hour of useless pondering he gave up and went to sleep.

Harry had the worst nightmare ever since the night before he killed Voldemort. He had finally gotten together with Hermione and they were going strong. Suddenly, Voldemort appeared right in the middle of the Great Hall while they were eating breakfast. He slowly walked towards Harry while everyone else ran screaming. Ron and Hermione were the only ones who stayed behind. Ron because he was too scared to move and Hermione because she refused to let Harry face Voldemort alone… again. Voldemort finally stopped when he reached five feet away from Harry. He smiled wickedly at the three friends. Hermione backed herself up against the wall behind Harry. After a few second of glaring at them he drew his wand, pointed it at Hermione and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

"NOOOOO!" yelled Harry. He raised his wand and once again killed the famed Dark Lord, but it was too late. He was too late. Hermione had been struck by the curse and fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Harry quickly ran to her side and hugged her body to him. Whoever had not made it out of the Great Hall yet watched as he clung to the now dead Hermione.

"No," he whispered, "no, no, no." The one person Harry cared for the most in this world was gone. The pain he felt inside himself was unbearable. Worse than ten cruciacus curses. He wanted to die. He wanted to throw himself off the highest cliff and plunge towards the earth.

"Harry…" a distant voice called, "Harry! Harry wake up!" He opened his eyes. It was Hermione along with the entire boys' dormitory.

"Harry. Are you alright? Are you okay? What happened? What's wrong?" Hermione blurted out. He could see the worry in her eyes. It pained him to know that he had worried her so much over a silly dream.

"I'm fine." He breathed out hoarsely. He didn't realize how much stress that dream had put his body through. He was sweating like mad and his heart was beating extremely fast. His voice didn't seem to want to come out of his mouth. Not to mention all the magic he expelled just thinking about Voldemort. The whole boys' dormitory was a mess. Almost everything in the room had been smashed or simply exploded.

"You are most definitely not fine. You look like shit," Hermione nagged, "What happened to you?"

"It was just a dream Hermione. Honestly," responded Harry, "I'll be fine. I just need to calm down. That's all!"

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend Harry. I can help."

"Look, I'm fine. It was nothing. I'll talk to you later."

"Harry…Harry look at me…LOOK AT ME!"

"What? What do you want?" yelled Harry.

"I want to help. I want you to tell me what happened. I want to comfort you and tell you everything will be alright because I will never leave you. I will never let you face this alone." She stood up constantly looking into Harry's deep green eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She could see the pain and regret on his face and it pained her to know she caused it.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I didn't mean to distance myself from you." He looked down at the floor ashamed of himself.

"I just want you to talk to me," she explained, "I hate not knowing what's bothering you."

"I know. I just didn't want you to worry."

"I know."

……

"Sorry," he said again.

"Can you just tell me what happened?"

"Yeah…okay"

"But can we go downstairs?" he added noticing the many eyes watching them.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

They both headed down to the common room making sure no one was following them. The fire was still lit, but just barely. The flames were small and there weren't many bright red embers left. They each grabbed a chair across from each other and sat down comfortably. For a few minutes they just stayed still staring into each other's eyes.

'_God her eyes are so beautiful' _Harry thought to himself _'I wish I could just go up and hold her right now and kiss away her worries'_

'_Look at those eyes' _Hermione thought as she stared straight at Harry _'they are so full of pain and bad memories. I wish I could make them all go away and leave just the good ones behind.'_

"I'm sorry I worried you," Harry finally said breaking the silence.

"It's okay. It's not your fault anyways."

"Thanks."

"What was your dream about Harry? You can tell me." She checked to make sure no one was watching them and then performed a silencing charm.

"Well… we were eating breakfast and the Voldemort kind of just walked right into the Great Hall towards me. Everyone ran, but you and Ron stayed. He stopped about five feet away from me and smiled. I just stood there staring at him ready to raise my wand. You backed up against the wall behind me..." he stopped. He could feel his eyes burning just thinking about the rest of the dream.

'Its okay Harry," Hermione said as she walked towards Harry and knelt down in front of him, "Everything is okay."

He looked away not wanting her to see to tears in his eyes,

"H-he raised his w-wand a-and yelled…"

"What did he yell Harry? You can tell me."

"Avada Kedavra," he whispered as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"He yelled the killing curse at you and I was too late and then you died and I didn't save you. I was too stupid to kill him first and he killed you!" he yelled as he stood up staring at Hermione, tears now flowing down his face. He was angrier then ever for not reacting sooner, in the dream of course. Hermione threw her arms around him, hugging him like it would be their last one.

"It's okay Harry. It's okay," she said between sobs. She had started crying after seeing the way Harry reacted to her death, "I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to die. Your not going to loose me."

Harry hugged her back as he sobbed openly on her shoulder. He couldn't help himself from crying. He thought he had lost her and that was the worst feeling in the world.

Hermione held him while he cried. Knowing Harry cared for her this much meant the world to her even if he didn't like her the way she did. Even if, to him, they were 'just friends'. She was happy that she could be there for him no matter what.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

He could say it. It was right there ready to spill out of his mouth. He liked her. He could tell her. All he needed to do was open his mouth.

"What's wrong Harry?" he was looking down at her with the strangest look in his eyes. One she had never seen before.

"I-I'm sorry I blew up your notes." _'DAMN.' _He almost said it. If it had just come out he wouldn't have to live a lie anymore, pretending to be her best friend when he wanted so much more. He loved her.

'_What, no, wait, no…WHAT? I can't love her. I just like her as more than a friend. How could I love her? I mean yeah, she's got the most beautiful eyes in the world and yeah, her hair is perfect the way it curls down her back and yeah, she looks like an angel no matter what she wears, but I can't love her…can I?'_

She noticed the confused look on his face. She could tell he was thinking something about her because he kept looking from her eyes to her hair to her clothes and back again. If she could just get inside his head it would make understanding him a lot easier.

"Harry. What is it? What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Huh…Whu? - Oh. Nothing." He forgot all about Hermione. She probably thought he was crazy just standing there and looking at her while thinking to himself.

"I guess I'll go to bed then. Unless there's anything else you need." She didn't really want to go to bed, but she would be dead tomorrow if she didn't get at least some sleep.

"Nah. I'm fine. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem Harry. No problem at all." She smiled at him and turned to go back to her dorm for the night.

'_Wow she has a beautiful smile' _he thought _'Is she always this pretty or am I way too stressed. She's like some kind of Veela or something. Merlin, I need to get some sleep.'_

"What?" Hermione asked. She could swear she heard him talking, but his lips hadn't moved.

"I didn't say anything." He looked really confused now. More than when he was looking at her earlier.

"Oh…okay then. Well, goodnight." She walked off to her dormitory to sleep. Now she was the one deep in thought.

'_What the hell was that?' _she thought as she made her way up the stairs.

'_Wow she's beautiful. What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now. Then, maybe I would know what she's so confused about.'_

'_Okay, I did not just hear that. What is wrong with my head? I mean, daydreaming is one thing, but making up voices in my head? Honestly. Maybe Ron's right. Maybe I am mental. No, that can't be it. Ron wouldn't be able to tell an insane person from a tree. He's the biggest git I know.'_

"Hermione… wait." Harry called when she had reached the door to the girls' dormitory. She let out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding. She turned to face him struggling to fight back a smile.

"Yes?"

"I... I… I'm not really… uh… I mean… I don't… uh." He didn't really think far enough ahead.

'_Damn. What am I supposed to say now?' _he thought _'I can't go around saying "I just didn't want you to leave because I'm scared of nightmares"'_

'_God he's cute when he stutters' _Hermione thought as she watched him struggle for words.

"What?" Harry asked. He hadn't noticed her lips not moving because he was too nervous to focus on anything right now.

"I didn't say anything Harry. Are you okay? You're shaking like crazy?"

"Oh… I… well, I'm not really 'prepared' to go to sleep right now so I was wondering if you wanted to… sit with me… for a while?" he asked shaking even more.

She couldn't help but smile when he asked. She had been waiting for him to say something for a while. She could hear him talking to himself about it. Well, it sounded like he was talking, but it seemed more like a battle in his head.

"Sure. I'd love to stay up with you." she answered.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief after her reply and immediately stopped shaking.

"Thanks."

"You're not… **scared**… are you?" Hermione teased after she heard him sigh.

"It's not exactly **fun** to dream about the people you care most for dying you know." he spat back.

"Calm down. I was only teasing." It meant a lot to her to hear him say he really cared about her.

'_If you only knew' _she said in her mind.

"Knew what?" Harry asked.

"I didn't say anything." she answered.

'_It's like he's reading my mind or something. Naw he can't do that. Can he?'_

'_Why is she looking at me like I'm crazy? She's the one who keeps saying weird stuff and then acts like nothing happened. Maybe Ron's right, but I was just too immersed in my crush to realize it.'_

"I am not -" she was cut off by Harry.

"Yes I can. I am very skilled I'll have you know."

"You can read minds?" she asked curiously.

"Kind of. Just the most obvious stuff. Not anything buried in the brain." he answered casually.

"HOW COULD YOU INVADE MY PRIVACY LIKE THAT? Reading my mind. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." she yelled in his face.

'_Bloody git is reading my mind. I can't believe he would do that. Of all people I wouldn't have thought he would do it."_

"I'm not a bloody git!"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" screamed Hermione.

"Sor -"

"Don't even try to make me feel better about you roaming around in my head. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Hermione I…"

"I'm going to bed." She tried as hard as she could to block Harry out of her head as she stormed off to her room. It worked for a while, but once in a very relaxed state, her mind was left unguarded.

As Harry stood by the dying fire, all he could think about was how angry he had made Hermione. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, but she wouldn't listen to him.

'_I will have to make it up to her tomorrow.' _ He thought _'But right now, I wonder what she's thinking.'_

'_Why did I yell at him like that? I should have let him explain. I could tell he was trying to, but I was so angry. How could he be so calm about it? He invaded my head. He looked so cute though. Standing there all flustered. I could have jumped him right there and then. WHY AM I SO CONFUSED?'_

Harry jumped back suddenly.

'_That last thought was rather loud. You think she would control herself, but nooooo. She has to scream like crazy while I'm in her head.'_

He was shaking his head trying to stop the ringing. Hermione could be really loud if she wanted to.

'_Wait a minute.' _Harry thought as something suddenly dawned on him. _'Did she just say, uh, think she would jump me? Does she… like me? No way, this is Hermione we're talk, **thinking** about. God I have to get used to this.'_

Harry decided that it would be best if he refrained from reading any more of Hermione's thoughts unless she sent them to him.

The next morning was uneventful. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Dean and Seamus were in a corner once again fighting about which sport was better, football or Quiditch, and Harry and Ron were on their third round of wizard's chess.

"Hey Ron?" called Harry as he watched on of his pawns being blown to pieces. It reminded him of the 'homework incident'.

"Yeah?" he answered completely engulfed in the game.

"Do you know where Hermione is? I haven't seen her all morning."

"Probably in the library. She's always there. And you call me a stupid git."

"That's because you are a stupid git. No wonder I call you that."

"Shut up." He playfully hit Harry's arm while his eyes were still fixed on the chess board.

"I'm going to go apologize to her for blowing up her notes. I'll see you later."

"Not that again. How many times do you have to say sorry to her for Merlin's sake? Anybody would think you were desperate."

"Yeah right." Harry answered nervously as he turned to leave the common room. He was desperate. He needed to know that Hermione wasn't mad at him anymore, especially after last night.

'_I love the library.' _Hermione thought as she finished copying her Potion's notes. _'It's so peaceful and quiet. I could stay here all day.'_

'_Usually you do.' _Harry's thought flooded her mind.

"Need any help?" she heard a voice behind her ask. She turned to see Harry leaning against a bookshelf.

"Like I need any more help from you." She answered sarcastically as a smile spread across her face.

"So you're not mad at me any more?" She saw the questioning look on his face and decided to play with him a bit.

"I'm still quite mad at you actually." She said with a smile still on her face. The disappointed look in his eyes made her feel sorry for him, but she was going to continue to toy with him while she had the chance.

Hermione got up and made her way over to him, which took all of six seconds no matter how slow she was. She looked up into his eyes and put on a fake scowl.

"I'm very disappointed in you Harry. I thought you were better than that." She was still walking which made him walk backwards to keep her from bumping in to him. She was trying her hardest not to laugh. She had to put up a very strong wall just to keep from revealing her true thoughts and feelings.

Harry suddenly hit something very hard. A bookcase. He was still at her square in the eyes. He was shaking because he was nervous. She could perform so many spells, curses, jinxes, but which one was she going to use on him was all he could concentrate on at the moment. He was so transfixed by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed how little space there now was between him and Hermione. She pressed herself almost right up against him.

"What am I going to do with you now?" she breathed into his ear.

He suddenly found most of his body going weak. The only part that was rather strong at the moment was just below the belt. His cheeks flushed as he realized the state of his manhood.

She turned on her heel and in split second she had gathered her things and left. Harry slumped down onto the floor.

'_I'm not mad at you.'_ He heard in his head _'Thanks for the entertainment. You seemed to be more entertained than I was though. By the way… nice.'_

Harry blushed even more. He had forgotten that Hermione was right up against him so she felt **everything**.

'_Oh man.' _he thought, _'What am I going to do now? I can't even look her in the face anymore.'_

"Why? Why do you do this to me?" he mumbled looking down.

Hermione smiled as she walked through the corridors down to the Great Hall for lunch.

'_God that was fun. I love messing with him. He's so gullible.' _ She laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron as she sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh nothing. Except for the fact that Harry is so gullible." She laughed again though it sounded more like a giggle.

"Hey. I didn't know you could giggle. You sound like one of Harry's fan girls."

"Really? Well I've been practicing that Bat Bogey Hex with Ginny. I'm sure you'd love to have that thrown in your face." she said coldly while blushing. She hated Harry's fan girls. They always swarmed all over him even though his face made it plain to see he didn't want them near him. Ever. Hermione was usually the one to rescue him. She couldn't help but get jealous.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down."

Harry walked in just at that moment. Hermione automatically knew it was him because for some reason she could feel his presence. She turned around to see a swarm of girls around him. She casually walked up to the growing crowd.

"Hey Harry!" she yelled. He looked up and blushed when he met her eyes. He quickly diverted his attention to finding an exit.

"Sorry girls. He's busy today. Lot's of work to catch up on you know." She smiled and grabbed Harry's arm. He twitched as she slowly led him over to their table. Hermione looked back to see two dozen or so scowling girls.

'_I win again.'_ She thought to herself, but, of course, Harry heard.

'_Oh so you've entered yourself in the running now have you?'_

'_What? I never said that. I simply meant that I won the battle to drag you away. I'm not one of your obnoxious groupies.' _She glared at Harry.

'_I never said you were an obnoxious groupie.' _He imitated a squealing voice, _'I was just wondering why you were so happy to be the one to get me.'_

'_Because I deserve first dibs that's why.' _She suddenly realized what she thought and turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm to stop her.

'_Really now,' _he thought with a smirk spreading on his face, _'And who said you get first dibs?'_

'_I did.' _ She thought. She assumed he was just playing along because they were friends, but her words meant more than that.

'_Well I can't fight that. _He pulled her towards him and into a hug. She could've melted right there in his arms, but she had to keep her stature as not to arise too many suspicions. There were bound to be some. There always were, but keeping them to a minimum was a must.

Just as fast as he had pulled her in, he let her go and walked her back to the table so he could finally eat.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked in a confused daze. Everyone else seemed to be in the same state.

"We were just having a little conversation." Harry said calmly. Hermione was freaking out in her mind. She didn't do well in the public eye.

"Without words?"

"Uh…" Hermione quickly tried to come up with something that would explain what they had been doing.

'_What do we tell them?' _she asked Harry through her thoughts.

'_I don't know. Do we tell them the truth or a cover-up… if we can think of one?'_

They were looking into each other's eyes and the changes in their facial expressions told everyone around them they were having another conversation.

'_If we tell them the truth they will either think we're crazy or get super mad. Especially your groupies.'_

'_They are not my groupies. Besides if I did have groupies, I would want only one specific person. Now what do we tell them?'_

'_Not so fast. One groupie? And who would this groupie be?'_

'_No one. What are we going to say about our conversations? If you haven't noticed, we're making a scene.' _Harry pointed out at the rest of the Great Hall who were now watching them as well, confused out of their minds.

'_I don't care if people are watching. I want to know who you want to be your groupie. And don't try to change the subject **again**.' _Hermione now had a dangerous look of determination in her face.

'_But -'_

'_NO BUTS!' _she yelled in his head.

"OWWW!" Harry slightly yelled while placing his hand on his forehead, "You didn't have to yell."

The students in the Great Hall were, if possible, even more confused after Harry's outburst.

"Yes I did." Hermione glared at him daring him to say anything other than to answer her demand.

'_Fine.' _he glared back at her. He seemed to be having a battle inside his head that she couldn't hear.

'_He must have blocked me out.' _She thought to herself getting angrier by the minute.

"Don't even try to lie to me. I can read you like a book. I will know you're lying." She blurted out since she obviously couldn't reach his head right now.

'_Don't worry. I won't lie. I just need to figure out a way to show you.'_

'_So you're open to thoughts now eh? Finally. Why don't you just tell me who she is? There's no need to show me.'_

'_Yes there is and who said it was a girl?'_

"What?" Hermione suddenly blurted out. She looked horrified, but it turned to anger once she saw Harry almost falling onto the floor laughing.

'_Relax. I was only joking,' _he managed to think between fits of laughter, _'The look on your face was priceless.'_

"Wh-what did he say?" Ron asked. Everyone's gaze was now on Hermione as a wicked smile glazed her face.

'_I should just tell the whole Great Hall that you're gay. I'm sure most of the guys would be fawning over you in seconds.'_

It was Harry's turn to look shocked, but also scared,

"You wouldn't." he said out loud. He was thoroughly scared out of his wits.

'_Oh but I would. You underestimate me Mr. Potter.' _she smiled evilly.

Harry tried to calm himself down by taking a deep breath.

'_Okay, but you have to understand that I cannot tell you. I have to show you. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at seven tonight.'_

'_Deal.' _She held out her hand to shake his.

'_Since when do you blackmail people?'_

'_I only do it if I must get my way but people won't let me.' _She smiled at Harry and got up to return to the library.

'_Thanks by the way.' _She turned to look at Harry who was now smirking at her. Now she was confused too.

'_For what?'_

'_For your compliment earlier. It was hardly needed, but I appreciate it just the same.' _Hermione thought back to when she supposedly** complimented** him. Her fun in the library came into her head. She blushed recalling his reaction.

'_Oh,' _she thought, _'well you're welcome. I'm assuming no one else gets to experience _that_ so I thought you deserved someone's opinion.'_

'_Fair enough.' _With that he got up and left the Great Hall.

Hermione sat back down to finish her lunch. She had originally planned to go to the library, but her stomach was aching with hunger so she decided to eat. The whole Great Hall was silent except for a few whispers about her and Harry's silent conversation.

"What was that?" Ron asked looking thoroughly confused.

"Huh? What was what?" she tried not to understand what he was asking because she didn't have an answer that wouldn't make her seem crazy.

"You know what I'm talking about. That thing that you just did with Harry. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." She honestly didn't know. She considered asking Dumbledore, but he would probably think they were crazy too. Now that he had seen their discussion she would have to talk to him anyways.

'_Oh well,' _she thought, _'he's kind of crazy himself so there's a good chance he won't think we are.'_

'_Who's crazy?' _She forgot Harry could read her thoughts. _'Are you talking about me? If you are, you might not get to know who I want to be my groupie, or whatever.'_

"Don't scare me like that. God, you're worse than Ron."

"Who are you talking to Herms?" Ron asked not sure whether to be insulted or not.

"Oh. Sorry. No one, I'm talking to no one."

'_Now people will think I'm schizophrenic. You shouldn't talk to people in their heads when they're not expecting it.'_

"_It's your fault you forgot.'_

"_That doesn't make it better.'_

"_Well I'm sorry. It's still your fault.'_

"_Whatever, I'll talk to you later. Bye. _She blocked her mind so she couldn't hear him anymore.

"Are you okay Hermione? You're acting really strange today." Ron was getting worried, but that didn't mean much to Hermione. He worried about everything.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. It's just complicated that's all."

"Whatever you say. You know people are going to think you're mental now."

"Yeah, but I'm used to **someone** calling me that. A few more won't bother me." She stood up just as her plate disappeared.

"I'm going to the library to copy down more notes. I'll see you later."

"Bye Herms." Ron called after her as she scurried off.

'_God I hate that name,' _she unblocked her head to hopefully talk to Harry, _'Never, ever call me Herms. I hate it. It's the most disgusting name in the world.'_

'_Herms. Herms. Herms. Herms. Herms.' _ She heard in her head. She had reached him.

'_I said DON'T call me that. Do you understand English or do I have to put it into smaller words?'_

'_I understand quite well thank you very much. How about I call you Mione instead. I think it's cute.' _Harry smiled at the name he came up with. _'I'm a genius.' _He thought forgetting the whole 'Hermione can read my thoughts' thing.

'_I like Mione. It is cute, but I have to debate you on that last comment. I think I'm more of a genius than you.' _ She laughed at him.

'_Hey I am to a genius. I came up with that adorable name. That qualifies me as a genius.'_

'_Who says?'_

'_I do. That's who.' _He blocked his mind from anymore of her thoughts and went back to work on planning how he was going to tell her his preferred groupie.

'_I have to find a bunch of her favourite things. Lavender and Ginny can help with that.' _He thought. _'And then I'll decorate the Room of Requirement, if it isn't already, in her favourite colour and play her favourite song on the piano. I bet she doesn't know I can play piano.' _He smiled thinking of her shocked face.

'_She'll love it.' _He set off to find Ginny first. If there was anything she didn't know he would ask Lavender because she shared a room with Mione.

'_I have to find him. I need a clue of who his groupie would be. I can't stand not knowing.'_ She growled in anger as she found her way to the common room. Ginny was sitting on the couch with a really big smile on her face.

'_Wonder what's with her.' _Hermione thought to herself.

"Hey Gin. What's up?" Ginny turned to face Hermione and her smile grew.

"You're going to see Harry tonight right?" she asked still smiling.

"Yeah, why? Did he cancel?"

"No, but you have to get ready." She pulled her up the stairs and into her dorm.

"I still have two hours. Besides he's just going to answer a question of mine and that's it. It's no big deal. It's not like we're going out to eat or something."

"You still have to look good if you want to be his groupie." She smiled wickedly.

"How do you know about that?" Hermione thought her and Harry were the only ones who could read each other's minds.

"Harry told me. He thought I could help you get dressed. He is going to have something there to eat so you have to get dressed for dinner."

"Oh okay."

"Come on. We have to make you worthy of being his groupie. Not that it takes much."

"Who said I was his groupie?" she frowned at the thought of herself being some dumb blonde.

"No one, but you know you want to."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Ginny led Hermione over to the closet. She picked out a silky red dress that showed off Hermione's great back and legs. Make-up was next. She had great features so not much was needed. Just some lip-gloss, blush, a little eye shadow, and some mascara.

"Now what do we do with your hair?" Ginny walked around the chair she had conjured for Hermione to sit in. she examined her curls, lifted them into different positions on her head, and finally decided on a simple up do. Half the curls were still flowing down her back while the other half were in a messy, but elegant bun.

"It's perfect Gin. Thank you, but don't you think it looks like I'm trying to hard?" Hermione said as she examined herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked great. Really great, but Harry would know she didn't dress like this often. She didn't even have a red dress.

"It's fine Hermione. Just tell him I made you wear it and he'll understand." She smiled at her creation. Hermione looked like a goddess.

"Oh my god. It's six fifty. I should get going. Thanks Gin. For everything." She rushed towards the portrait door to leave the common room.

"Do you have any shoes?" she realized she wasn't wearing any when she stepped out onto the cold, stone floor of the hallway.

"Oh right." Ginny ran back up to her room to grab a pair of red stilettos, "Here, take these."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I CAN'T WALK IN THOSE, I'LL DIE!" Hermione yelled as she spotted the red shoes in Ginny's arms.

"No pain, no gain my friend. Now put them on." She smiled and handed her the shoes.

"If I trip and break my neck it's your fault." She said as she strapped on the shoes and slipped out the portrait door.

Not many students were out at that time in the evening, but any who were whistled when she went by. It was slightly disturbing in her opinion, but she accepted the many compliments that came her way anyways.

'_I must look really great for this many guys to be whistling at me.' _She thought as she made her way up a flight of stairs.

_Í can't wait to see you then,' _she heard Harry speak in her head, _'and have a look for myself.'_

She smiled remembering their connection.

'_I don't want to distract you from the real purpose of our meeting tonight.'_

'_You mean it wasn't so I could see you all dolled up?'_

'_No it wasn't. It was to find out who you want to be your groupie.'_

'_Right. Um well…you know the whole groupie…uh…thing?'_

'_Yes. What is it? You're to going to tell me are you? WHY NOT? WE MADE DEAL! I can't believe you.' _She shook her head and stopped walking.

'_Whoa. Calm down. I'm going to tell…er…show you, but I don't really want her to be my groupie. I don't like groupies. I'd rather -'_

'_What? You don't want a groupie so what's the point in me meeting you?'_

'_Well. I'd rather her be my girlfriend.'_

'_Oh.' _She sighed. Now she definitely didn't stand a chance. He wanted some girl to be his girlfriend, probly some stupid fan girl.

'_Hermione? Are you still coming? I'm sure you'll like her. She's so much like you. Do you think she'll like me back?'_

'_Of course she'll like you back. Any girl would be crazy not to.'_

'_You sure? I need reassurance so I can get up the courage to tell her.'_

'_Harry, I'm positive. You're tall, dark, and handsome, what every girl wants. You're kind and you put almost everyone else before yourself. You're passionate and sexy and…well…perfect, almost. The whole 'I killed a man', even thought it was Voldemort, thing isn't really attractive, but other than that you're perfect. In my opinion.'_

'_Thanks Mione. I don't know what I would do without you.'_

Hermione made her way to the wall that held the hidden door to the Room of Requirement.

'_Well,' _she thought, _'here goes.'_

She opened the door to see a red couch next to a blazing fireplace. There was a table set for two in the corner with candles lit. It was all very romantic, the low lighting helped with that. Suddenly, she heard music. She looked around to find Harry sitting at a grand piano playing her favourite song.

'_Oh my God,' _she thought making Harry look up from the piano, _'It's beautiful.'_

'_I know,' _he said not taking his eyes off the amazing creature before him, _'You look…Wow!'_

She blushed and looked down at her feet.

'_Thanks.'_

'_My **pleasure**.'_

He got up from the piano and waked over to her. He was wearing black slacks, a black jacket, and an emerald green, silk shirt that was the exact colour of his eyes.

"You're…" Hermione tried to find something to say, but she couldn't find any words to describe how handsome Harry looked in that outfit.

"Care to dance?" he asked and snapped his fingers. The piano picked up where he left off. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her to him. He placed his other hand on her waist while she lifted hers to his shoulder. They began to sway to the music.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked impressed by his magic skills.

"I don't know. I just started concentrating hard on things, telling them to move and after a while, it got pretty easy. Now I just think about something and I can make it happen. As for the snap, that was just for effect." He smiled down at her, savoring her breath-taking beauty.

"Did it work?" he asked replicating the snap and making the piano play another one of her favourite songs.

"Yeah, it did." Hermione replied.

"You want to eat?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sure…okay."

The piano music softened and played a faster song.

"Here sit." He said as he pulled back a chair for her.

"Why thank you." She said as she walked over to the table to sit down.

"What would you like?"

"Oh, I don't know. Anything is fine with me, really."

"How about…pasta?"

Hermione lit up when he suggested pasta. It was her favourite food.

"Sounds great!"

Her got up and walked behind a wall. He came out a second later with plates of Fettuccini Alfredo. She squirmed in her seat awaiting the delicious meal.

"Excited are we?" he laughed watching Hermione getting restless with anticipation. She looked at him, stuck her tongue out, and refocused her attention on the pasta.

"Here." Harry put a plate of pasta on front of her. She followed the plate all the way to the table, but didn't eat it.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You." She smiled up at him. He smiled back and sat down across from her. He snapped his fingers again and pumpkin juice filled their glasses.

"To groupies." Harry raised his glass to toast. Her smile immediately faded, but was quickly replaced by a fake one.

"To groupies." She repeated. He raised an eyebrow at her while they sipped the juice.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Dig in!"

She smiled, for real this time, and dove into her dinner.

"Oh my god. This is amazing." She quickened her eating pace.

"I'm glad you like it. I made it in the kitchen earlier."

"Are you serious? You cooked this?" her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Yup. Thought it would be nice. I used to cook all the time for the Dursleys so I can make almost anything."

"Really? Why are you so bad at potions then?"

"You make it sound like I'm as bad as Neville."

"I didn't mean -"

"I know." He chuckled to himself. "I'm not good at potions because of Snape. If you can't enjoy yourself, even a little, you can't do well."

"I see your point." She looked back at her pasta. "So where is your groupie?"

"Eating." He answered casually.

"But the Great Hall is empty right now." She replied confused.

"I never said she was eating in the Great Hall."

"Well then where is she?"

"Where do you think?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, she must be in her common room or something."

"Dessert?" Harry suddenly asked hoping to avoid the subject.

"Oh, um…what is it?"

"It's a surprise." He grabbed her empty plate and went back behind the wall. He emerged with two slices of a rich chocolate cake with French Vanilla ice cream.

"Wow. That looks delicious. I love chocolate cake."

"I know. That's why I made it."

"You made the cake too?"

"Yeah, like I said before, I can cook just about anything." He set a piece down in front of her and sat back down across from her.

"This looks so… wow." She took a bite. "And it tastes like heaven.

Harry smiled while they ate the rest of their cake. Their glasses automatically refilled when needed. When they were done music started playing again.

"Another dance?" he lifted his hand towards her.

"Is this a waltz?" Hermione asked examining the music.

"Excellent observations Ms. Granger." He smiled still waiting for her to take his hand.

"You know how to waltz?"

"Would I ask for a dance if I didn't?"

"I don't know would you?" she smiled and finally took his hand.

"No." he put on a fake look of offence. Hermione laughed as they began to spin across the floor. Harry stopped moments later with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked slightly scared.

"Can I try something?" he asked.

"Will it kill me?"

"No. Not at all."

"Okay." he smiled, closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Slowly, their surroundings changed to a ballroom. There were instrumentalists in the corner and many couples around them. Hermione looked around shocked. She looked back at Harry and noticed his clothes changing to an old-fashioned tux and a decorative mask appeared on his face. He smiled down at Hermione watching her red dress turn into a large purple ballroom gown complete with a corset and a beautiful mask across her eyes.

"I -" she couldn't speak. She was still looking straight into Harry's eyes when the music started. His smile grew causing her to smile too and they began to dance. They continued dancing for another five songs. After the last one Harry stopped still holding her waist on one hand and her hand in the other. He slowly moved his other hand down to her waist. He moved forward all the while looking deep in her eyes. There was an emotion she had only seen once when he looked at her, but it wasn't this strong. He had it when Sirius offered to let him stay at his house for the summer or when he looked at pictures of his parents, but not when he looked at her.

He smiled as he inched his face closer to hers. At that moment their lips met. Time stood still as they both melted into each other's embrace. Hermione's arms snaked around his neck bringing him closer to her. All the feelings they had been holding in the cam forward, flowing into their kiss and engulfing them in passion.

Harry had now fully wrapped his arms around her petite waist while Hermione's hand were on his head, pushing his lips further into hers, and his back, clinging to him. He licked her bottom lip requesting entrance which she happily granted. Music started playing again, this time their tongues doing the dancing. When they finally came up for air they were both completely flustered from their intense kiss.

"wow." Was all Hermione could say. "Course her mind was going wild."

'_I kissed Harry. I can't believe I kissed Harry. Wait. Harry kissed me. Oh my god. He actually kissed me. Ugh, it was so good. I wanted to stay there forever.'_

'_I kissed Hermione. I actually did it. And she kissed me back. I've got to be the luckiest guy in the world. I wish I didn't need air. I could kiss her forever.'_

They both looked into each other's eyes. A smirk planted itself on Harry's face. Hermione smirked back. Their surroundings changed back to normal as Harry approached her for another go. They made their way to the couch glued to each other's faces. Hermione's knee hit the edge and she fell backwards with Harry on top of her. Hermione suddenly remembered the reason she had met Harry here in the first place.

"W-w-wait. H-Harry. Wait." She said pushing him away from her slightly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Oh god. I forced you didn't I? You don't want this." He got off the couch and started pacing.

"No, no, no, I do want this. Trust me, I want it, but what about your groupie? I can't drag you away from her. You like her. It's wrong." She sat up on the couch and crossed her legs.

"Oh right." Harry stopped pacing and walked over to where Hermione was sitting. He knelt down in front of her.

"You know how I said I didn't want her to be my groupie?"

"Yeah, you said you'd rather have her as your girlfriend."

"Yup, well -"

'_God I'm nervous.' _He thought as he dug into his pocket for something.

'_What in the world is he doing?' _Hermione thought. _'He's nervous about what's in his pocket. What could possibly be in his pocket to make him so –oh, oh my god. OH MY GOD.'_

"Hermione?" He pulled out a small velvet green box and raised one of his knees.

"Ummm…uh…yeah?" she was really flustered. Who wouldn't be when you kiss your best friend/secret crush for the first and second time and then, all of a sudden, he pulls out a small velvet box and gets on one knee.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a single, small emerald in the centre.

Relief washed over Hermione's mind.

"Yes. Of course I'll be your girlfriend, but there was no need to propose." She smiled as Harry slipped to gorgeous piece of jewelry on her left ring finger. It was beautiful, but hardly an engagement ring which Hermione was delighted about. She didn't need people thinking she was going to get married. There was enough confusion in her life already.

"I just thought I'd make it extra special." Harry said kissing her on the forehead. "I hope you like it. I can always get you something else if you want. Something bigger or different colours. Whatever you want."

'_It's perfect.' _She thought as she eyed every inch of it. _'Even if it's Slytherin colours.'_

'_I forgot about that, but I'm glad you like it.' _He smiled as he watched her stare at the ring he gave her. _'Hermione.'_

"Yeah?" she said as she pulled her eyes away from her ring just in time to see Harry leaning in to kiss her again. She turned her head to accept. It was only a few seconds before they broke apart. Hermione's eyes stayed closed not expecting the kiss to end so soon.

"I love you." Harry said staring at her closed eyes which opened immediately to reveal intoxicating chocolate orbs of delight. She smiled reviewing his words in her head.

"I love you too Harry." With that Harry hissed her again pushing them both back on to the couch. He used his wandless magic abilities to make the couch larger so they could both lie down comfortably. He rolled off her and onto his back. She turned on her side and snuggled into him while laying her head on his well-toned chest. They remained there for another half hour before it was time to leave.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Hermione pleaded.

"Sorry, but it's already nine thirty. We have to sneak back as it is."

"Fine, but I will not be satisfied until I get another kiss."

"Well I'm not one to leave a woman anything but thoroughly satisfied." He smirked and softly kissed her lips. They stayed entwined with each other for another few minutes before finally breaking apart to leave. They packed up the remaining chocolate cake, slipped under Harry's invisibility cloak, which he brought **just in case**, and made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"What do we tell people? And when?" he whispered in her ear before saying the password to let them in.

"Tomorrow." She said smiling. "At lunch. And we won't tell them."

"How are we -?"

"We'll show them." She winked and ran towards her dormitory.

"Goodnight." He called after her.

"Good…night." She said between blowing a kiss. She turned, walked over to her bed, and threw herself onto her back.

"Finally back are we?" Ginny called from the corner. "I've been waiting forever."

Hermione stood up to find Ginny smiling at her from over by lavender's bed.

"Well there was an unexpected turn of events so I stayed longer." She smiled recalling their kisses.

"So he told you?" Ginny asked.

"Told me what? Oh…yeah, but why do you know?"

"He told me the whole plan to impress you because he needed to find out some of your favourite things so I told him your favourite food, music, colour and that you love to dance."

"Oh so that's why he made pasta and chocolate cake and asked me to dance a lot. I don't remember anything purple thought. Oh wait, my gown was purple. Oh my god Ginny, you should have seen what he did for me. It was so romantic."

"Ooooooh. Spill girl. I want to know everything."

"He turned the entire room into a ballroom and he changed our clothes to an old-fashioned tux and purple gown. We also had masks on our faces. I had the best time of my life."

"Eeeek. Are you serious? He did that for you? I would kill to have a guy do something romantic like that for me. You're so lucky Hermione."

"I know. I can't believe he would do all that just to impress me. He must really, truly love me."

"Don't let him get away Hermione 'cause you might not get him back."

"I'm never going to let him go. Ever." She changed out of the dress and into a tank top and a pair of really short shorts. She looked down at the ring on her hand and sighed.

'_I love him so much. I can't believe we're finally together.'_

'_I love you too Mione.' _Harry thought. Harry thought._ 'Goodnight.'_

'_Goodnight Harry. Sweat dreams. Of me hopefully or I will pound your face in.' _she laughed.

'_My dreams will be about you all right. Just being with you is a dream come true.'_

'_Awww. You're so sweet. I can't wait until I'm able to snog you in public. Everyone will be jealous of our passionate embraces.'_

'_See you tomorrow.'_

'_Tomorrow.' _Hermione repeated as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione woke up to rays of sunlight gently caressing her face. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so soundly. She slowly lifted herself out of bed to get changed for the day. The school had an unfortunate uniform accident last week, which they still couldn't fix, so all the students wore regular attire. Some wore wizard's robes while others wore muggle clothing.

She opened her closet door and picked out a long, brown, bohemian style skirt whit rhinestones on the bottom and a long, white tank top that said 'Born to Be' across her chest. She let her naturally curly hair flow loosely down her back.

She walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She quickly spotted Harry near the end of the table. He was wearing faded jeans and a red tee-shirt with skateboarding labels all over it. She slowly walked towards him.

'_I hope to god last night was real and it wasn't all just a really good dream.'_

At hearing her thoughts Harry looked up to see Hermione coming his way. He smiled at her and she smiled shyly back.

'_As far as I'm concerned it was all real._

Her smile grew and she quickened her pace.

'_Thank Merlin. I was so worried I had just imagined it all.'_

'_It was that good eh?' _Harry moved over to create a space for her to sit.

'_Oh yeah. It was amazing.' _She gracefully sat down in the empty spot and turned to meet his eyes.

'_We need to talk about how we are going to show them.' _She put on a serious face.

'_I have it all figured out already. Don't worry about it.' _He smiled and proceeded to eat his pancakes.

'_Well…' _she thought urging him to continue.

'_Well what?' _he put on the most innocent face he could muster.

'_What's the plan? You are going to tell me right, considering I'm half the plan itself.'_

'_Actually, I was hoping to surprise you as well. I only need to know one thing. Do you still like to dance?'_

'_Yeah, of course. After last night how could I not?'_

'_Good.'_

'_So…that's it? That's all I get?'_

'_Yup trust me, you'll love it. I would only want the best for my Mione.' _He smiled affectionately at her and winked.

'_Okay I trust you.' _She smiled back and served herself some sausage.

"You guys having one of your **silent conversations** again?" Ron asked as he dumped a platter of eggs onto his plate.

"You could say that." Hermione answered.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you guys later." Harry said as he stood up and walked towards the Head table.

"What is he doing?" Hermione asked Ron. Maybe he would know Harry's plans.

"No bloody idea. Must be bonkers thinking he could go up to the Head table with Snape there." Ron scoffed and continued to shove food in his face.

'_Disgusting.' _She thought turning away from Ron.

'_What is it?' _Harry was now walking back towards them

'_Ron eating. It's just so…ewww. Does he even chew? Honestly.'_

'_I know. It's like he's never eaten before. You should see him when Mrs. Weasley makes his favourites. It's pathetic.'_

Hermione laughed. Usually she was the only one who seemed to notice Ron's **eating** habits.

'_By the way. What were you doing at the Head table?'_

'_Just talking to Dumbledore about stuff to do with my plan.'_

'_Oh okay. Why would you need him?'_

'_In good time. For now just enjoy your breakfast. I have some preparations to make so I won't be in any classes before lunch._

'_I'll make sure to pass that on. Have fun.' _They smiled at each other as Harry walked by.

Hermione's classes seemed to take forever that day. The anticipation was eating away at her. She could barely focus on anything and ended up ruining her potion, making Snape smirk in triumph. Only she knew the real reason she was screwing everything up today, but hopefully her luck would turn around after lunch.

'_I can't wait much longer.' _She thought to herself.

'_Don't worry. Only half an hour left until lunch. Then it's just you and me… and the world.'_

'_How long until it reaches the news do you think?'_

'_I'd say, At the most, a day to two. News about you travels fast if you're the Boy Who Lived, Savior Of The Wizarding World, and Most Powerful Wizard.' _She smiled recalling every one of his many titles.

'_Don't forget Most Eligible Bachelor, according to Witch Weekly of course. Not many girls will be happy to know you're taken now.'_

'_Well they'll just have to deal won't they because I am not giving you up for anything.'_

"Ms. Granger." Her transfiguration teacher called for the fifth time in a row.

"Oh…yes professor?"

"Kindly pay attention to the task at hand."

"Sorry."

Hermione waited for Ron to collect his things before making their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. They walked in to find the tables moved closer to the walls leaving a large area in the centre of the hall. They walked over to their table and sat down. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Many confused conversations were taking place, all centering around the rearranged tables.

"What's going on?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"No idea." Hermione answered for him. "I don't think anyone does."

After another ten minutes of waiting all the students had arrived and the teachers finally took their places at the Head table. A microphone appeared in front of the table and Harry walked up to it.

"Good afternoon everyone." He called. "Today I have asked for the teacher's help in organizing a dance-a-thon."

A quiet murmur of confusion spread throughout the hall at the word 'dance-a-thon'.

"You are probably all wondering what a dance-a-thon is. Well, it is a tradition in muggle schools where various couples have a competition to see who can dance the best. It is usually executed to urban music, but I have something different in mind. Today we shall we shall be holding a dance competition between the best of the best. It concentrates on skills not easily acquired. Ballroom dancing. Know the term may not sound appealing, but it is a great achievement to master this type of dancing. If you would like to participate in the competition, please choose a partner and step forward."

'_You're my partner Mione. Don't forget it.' _Hermione smiled nervously not quite whether she was comfortable dancing in front of the whole school.

"Each pair of dancers will choose their preferred type of dance. The options are: tango, salsa, and waltz. You will dance one pair at a time. You may also transfigure your clothes to match the dance if you wish. And last, but not least, there will be no prize for the winning pair except for maybe some impressed girls and jealous guys which is prize enough."

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table as Dumbledore walked up to the mic. He held out a black top hat.

"Please place your names and chosen dance on a piece of paper and put it in the hat. Pairs will be chosen at random. The winner will be announced at the end and may do another dance if they wish."

Quickly, the students who wished to participate placed their names and dances in the hat and lined up around the outside of the floor waiting to be called. Harry approached Hermione and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked out loud on purpose. Hermione smiled and took his hand.

"You most certainly may." She replied. Many whispers erupted concerning Harry's newly proclaimed talent for dancing as he led Hermione towards the floor.

Pair after pair stepped up to the floor to show off their skills.

"Why didn't you put our names in the hat?" Hermione asked as another pair danced the salsa.

"Dumbledore already knows I'm going to dance. He's going to call us last by the way."

"Oh okay."

Most people chose to dance the tango or salsa. Most people were quite surprised when Draco and Pansy were called. To add to the shock, they danced a waltz. Everyone had to admit that they were very good and would be hard to beat.

Finally, Harry and Hermione were called. He took her hand in his own and walked her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Ready?" he asked. He was pretty calm for someone who was just about to reveal his secret girlfriend to the world. Hermione nodded and smiled. There were countless 'ooh's and 'awww's as Harry used his wandless magic to dress them in the previous night's attire. They were slightly different though. Hermione's gown was more elegant and Harry's tux was neater and more modern. They were also missing their masks.

The music began and they immediately set off twirling elegantly across the floor in a perfect waltz. Harry decided this was the best way to tell the world about him and Hermione. To relive, in his opinion, the best moments of the night they finally became a couple.

'_I wanted to show everyone by reliving the best moments of that night. These were my favourite.' _Hermione smiled in agreement as they continued dancing.

People sat stunned by Hermione and Harry's grace on the dance floor. They moved with the music perfectly and never missed a step.

The music slowly ended as Harry dipped Hermione to the ground as gracefully as possible. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

'_Now is the time where we reveal our love for each other to everyone else.' _He thought awaiting her reaction. A twinkle appeared in her eyes as she smiled extremely wide. She couldn't help smiling when she knew Harry was about to kiss her again. When they kissed she felt whole. She felt like nothing in the world could harm her because she was in Harry's arms.

'_Finally.' _She thought.

Harry lowered his head ad caught her lips in his. Collective gasps came from all around them. He pulled them both upwards so they could sand properly while still holding on to each other. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. Slowly the invisibility charm on Hermione's promise ring disappeared and more gasps were heard as the hall eyed her impressive jewelry.

Harry and Hermione gradually pulled apart just enough to touch each other's forehead with their own.

"I love you.' He exclaimed just loud enough for someone else besides Hermione to hear.

"I love you too." She replied in the exact same manner. They both smiled and touched lips again.


End file.
